Angelique ~Eien no Yakusoku~
Angelique ~Eien no Yakusoku~ (Angelique～永遠の約束～, Eien no Yakusoku translated as "Eternal Promise") is the opening song to the three part OVA series, Angelique ~Seichi yori Ai wo Komete~, an original story which takes place after Angelique trois. It is created and performed by the Japanese rock band, LAZY, which has Hironobu Kageyama (Michell) as its vocalist. Kageyama later performed this song and Shin Sangoku Musou Online BB's image song live at Koei's Tokyo Game Show 2006 booth. Credits :Lyrics, Vocals, Composition, Arrangement: LAZY :Lantis label Lyrics Kanji= :今　眼を閉じて　脆いて　何もかも　捧げ尽くして　時代の海へ :光の中でたたずむ　君を　みつめていると　胸の奥がきしむよ :触れたらきっと　腕の中　壊れてしまうから　いつも遠く　見守ってた :あどけない瞳の奥に　燃えるような　火を隠して :今　眼を閉じて　脆いて　何もかも　捧げ尽くして　時代の海へ :さあ　抱きあげて　手をとりあい　眠りない夢を求めて　無限の宇宙（そら）へ :君はいつも　どんな未来（あす）を　その心に　映してるの… :僕らが出会う運命（さだめ）は　遠い　古（いにしえ）の頃　交しあった約束 :心の壁に刻まれた　君の名前は　誰にも　消せない :永遠の時を行き交い　何度でも　巡り会うのさ :今　眼を閉じて　胸の奥で　繰り返す熱い叫びを　光に変えて :さぁ　そばに来て　見つめ合って　失った遠い記憶を　取り戻すのさ :君の夢を　守れるなら　生きるすべて　賭けてもいい :今　眼を閉じて　脆いて　何もかも　捧げ尽くして　時代の海へ :さぁ　抱きあげて　手をとりあい　限りない夢を求めて　無限の宇宙(そら)へ :今　眼を閉じて　胸の奥で　繰り返す熱い叫びを　光に変えて :君はいつも　どんな愛を　その心に　描いてるの… |-|Romaji= :ima me wo tojite hizamazuite nanimokamo sasage-tsukushite jidai no umi he :hikai no nakade tatazumu kimi wo mitsumeteiru to mune no oku ga kishimu yo :furetara kitto mune no naka kuwareteshimau kara itsumo tooku mimamotteta :adokenai hitomi no oku ni moeru youna honoo wo kakushite :ima me wo tojite hizamazuite nanimokamo sasage-tsukushite jidai no umi he :saa dakiagete te wo toriai nemurinai yume wo motomete mugen no sora he :kimi wa itsumo donna asu wo sono kokoro ni utsushiteru no… :bokura ga deau sadame wa tooi inishie no koro kawashiatta yakusoku :kokoro no kabe ni kizamareta kimi no namae wa dare ni mo kesenai :eien no toki no ikikai nandemo meguriau no sa :ima me wo tojite mune no oku de kurikaesu atsui sakebi wo hikari ni kaete :saa soba ni kite mitsumeatte ushinatta tooi kioku wo torimodosu no sa :kimi no yume wo mamorerunara ikiru subute kakete mo ii :ima me wo tojite hizamazuite nanimokamo sasage-tsukushite jidai no umi he :saa dakiagete te wo toriai nemurinai yume wo motomete mugen no sora he :ima me wo tojite mune no oku de kurikaesu atsui sakebi wo hikari ni kaete :kimi wa itsumo donna ai wo sono kokoro ni egaiteru no… |-|English Translation= :Now close your eyes and kneel. Dedicate everything to the sea of time :When I see you lingering within the light, something creaks deep within my chest :My heart would break if I were to touch it, so I always watch over you from afar :I hide the fire burning deep within me with innocent eyes :Now I close my eyes and kneel, dedicating my everything to the sea of time :Come into my embrace and join your hand with mine. We'll seek the dream that lives in the infinite cosmos :You always project any kind of future with your heart… :We were fated to meet from a promise we shared once long ago :Your name has been engraved into the walls of my heart. No one can remove it. :In this endless eternity, we have met countless times :Now close your eyes and let the passionate shout within your heart turn into light :Come to me and look into my eyes. We'll take back all of our lost memories :I would bet everything I have in life to protect your dream :Now close your eyes and kneel. Dedicate everything you have to the sea of time :Come into my embrace and let us join hands. We'll seek our sleepless dream in the infinite cosmos :Now close your eyes and let the passionate shout within your heart turn into light :You always adorn any shade of love with your heart… External Links *Official Lantis CD listing *Opening animation Category: Songs